Wanting, Needing, Having
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Sam wants Gabriel to kick Castiel out of his place so he and Dean will get together. Gabriel wants Sam to watch the show with him. DeanxCastiel, GabrielxSam


This turned out to be three pages longer then I expected! So here's another oneshot, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or All The Way.

Lyrics are All The Way- Kenny G featuring Brian McKnight

**XO**

Castiel appeared in the Winchester's latest motel room. His eyes instantly searched for Dean and upon not finding the elder Winchester, he laid eyes on Sam who was watching the television.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said. Sam jumped a bit and looked at Castiel.

"Cas, you scared me," Sam said. "Are you looking for Dean?" Castiel didn't answer but instead looked at the television.

"What is he doing?"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The man in the box, what is he doing?"

"He's giving the girl he loves roses," Sam said.

"Does she love him too?" Castiel asked, seeing the woman's surprised expression as she accepted them.

"Not yet. Uh, hey, don't tell Dean I was watching this, okay? Keep this between us?" Sam said.

"Alright," Castiel agreed. "If you tell me why roses… are given to people's… affections." Sam stopped looking at the television and stared at Castiel. "It is rude to stare Sam." Sam stammered out an apology.

"Some people like the gesture," Sam shrugged. "Other people, like Dean, think it's corny."

"So, a 'chick flick moment,'" Castiel said.

"Yeah, a chick flick moment," Sam said. "But why-" But Castiel had already disappeared.

"Sam, 'm back," Dean said, opening the door to the motel. "What's up with you?"

"Uh, Cas was here," Sam said.

"What'd he want?" Dean asked.

"Dunno," Sam shrugged.

"Dude, what're you watching?" Dean frowned. Sam groaned inwardly slouched further in the couch.

**XOXO**

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted. "Gabriel!" He wasn't sure if the angel gone trickster could hear him but with no other way then a complicated summoning spell to reach the trickster, Sam figured it was his best bet.

"You shouted?" Gabriel asked, appearing behind Sam, who for the second time that day, jumped.

"I can see why Dean's always complaining about bells…" Sam muttered.

"Was there a point, Sam or did you just come here to complain about your brother?" Gabriel asked.

"No, there's a point," Sam said hastily. "Cas usually stays with you when he's not with me and Dean or God knows where else, right?"

"Why?" Gabriel smirked. "I'd expect this from Dean, not you. Unless you're carrying a torch for your brother's angel?" Their was reprimand and disapproval in the angel's voice and Sam reacted to it instantly.

"What? No!" Sam protested. "I'm not. But I need you to kick Cas out of your house." Gabriel stared at him.

"You need me to _what_?"

**XOXOXO**

"So you want me to kick Castiel out of my house so he gets together with Dean?" Gabriel asked. "Alright Sam, I can do that but in exchange, you're coming over to my place."

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"Cause I like your ass," Gabriel laughed and then disappeared, leaving Sam blushing lightly.

**XOXOXOXO**

_Nothing's ever quite the way you think  
Sometimes I can't see what's in front of me  
I know you look at me as just a friend  
That's all I am and all I've ever been_

"Cas, what're you doin' here?" Dean asked. The angel was on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the stars with a forlorn look in his eyes.

"I had nowhere else to go," Castiel said.

"So you're on my baby?" Dean asked. Dean pretended not to hear the slow music playing from inside the Impala, figuring Castiel had done something with his angel mojo to turn on the radio but the angel didn't look like he was in the mood for a proper music lesson.

_It took a little time for me to see  
That I could fall for you so easily  
I believe that you were heaven sent  
I may never get this chance again to tell you that_

_I want you more than words can say_  
_I gotta have you in each and every way_  
_I'm open, an' I was hopin' we could take it all the way_

"My apologies," Castiel said, sliding off. Dean shrugged and then proceeded to tune the saxophone and the singer out.

"Want a beer?" Dean asked, holding up one of the two beers that he had snagged when he had seen the angel on his car. Castiel sighed and reached for the beer, which Dean gave to him willingly.

"Whoa, there, tiger, slow down," Dean said when Castiel began downing the beer like there was no tomorrow. "So what's up? Why did you pop up here and not in the motel room?"

"I did not wish to see... certain activities," Castiel said, letting what was left of his beer slosh around in the bottle. Dean raised his eyebrows. Was there more to that movie that he had walked in on Sam watching then he knew?

"And so you angel mojo-ed yourself onto my car on the off chance I would see you?"

"If you wish to see it like that," Castiel said.

"Cas, spare me the chick flick moment where I try to find out what's bothering you and cut to the chase," Dean said impatiently. Castiel looked up from his bottle and at Dean, finally, making Dean's heart skip a beat despite the fact that he didn't want anything to do with a chick flick moment.

"I wanted… company- your company," Castiel said. "I think that is what I wanted."

"Why my company?" Dean asked. "Why me and not Sammy?"

"I prefer you to Sam," Castiel said. "I am not supposed to have favorites and yet I do."

"Everyone's got favorites," Dean shrugged. "It's not a sin."

"I'm supposed to love all of my father's creations equally,"

"And Uriel liked me a bit better then the rest of humanity because I was entertaining," Dean shrugged. "You're _not_ sinning." A smile tugged at Castiel's lips.

"I find myself in want of other things,"

"Like?" Dean asked. "Finally eating?"

"I see the way humans are. They hug, they kiss, they dance, they give flowers," Castiel said. "I do not understand these gestures." Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"We hug because we need physical contact and to know that everything will be okay," Dean said. "Kissing is basically lust-"

"But mothers kiss their children and that is not lust," Castiel interrupted. "And how does a hug let you know that everything will be okay?" Dean sighed and grabbed Castiel's wrist, pulling him into his arms as he put a hand on the back of his head. He kept one hand on the back of Castiel's neck and the other on his waist and hesitantly, Castiel's arms wrapped around his middle.

"This is a hug," Castiel said softly.

"Yeah, this is a hug," Dean said.

"I can see what is so appealing about it," Castiel said. Dean took that as his cue to pull a way a little.

"Feel better?"

"I believe so. Thank you," They stood next to the Impala, still, one of Dean's arms resting on his baby and they were both facing each other although neither was looking at the other. Finally, Dean was tired of wondering about the music.

_You're everywhere I wanna be  
Seen everything I need to see  
Falling like stars from the sky  
There's no more questions or why  
_

"So what's up with the music?" Dean asked.

"I heard it. I liked it," Castiel said. "You do not like it."

"Not really my type of music," Dean said. He wanted to show Castiel _real_ music and get him off the jazz train but he reminded himself that if the angel had used Dean's car to listen to it that he _liked_ the music. And heck, the guy had pulled Dean out of _Hell_. He could afford to listen to jazz since he wasn't driving.

_I know you want me too  
And baby girl and everything I do I do for you_

"I thought this song was rather fitting," Castiel said after"and everything I do I do for you."

"For…?" Dean pressed.

"I don't know," Castiel said, looking at him. Dean tried to force himself not to take a step back as Castiel took one forward but he did anyway. "Dean, I… I love you. That is why I seek your company, why I think about things a human wants and does- why I can't stop thinking about that hug. I want that with you." Dean swallowed and shook his head.

"Dude, you're an angel-"

"Hardly," Castiel said, looking at the sky.

"You can find someone else- someone who's better,"

"I've seen your soul first hand; for me, there _is_ no one else," Castiel said. "I'm tired of your self sacrificing Dean. What do _you_ want?"

"I-I…" Dean swallowed.

_I want you more than words can say  
I gotta have you in each and every way_

"Just come here, Cas," Dean said, grabbing Castiel and pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly, as if he were afraid that the angel would disappear. "I want you…" The words were so quiet and Dean wasn't even sure if he had said them or not.

"I want you too," Castiel said quietly, looking into Dean's eyes. Dean buried his face into Castiel's neck and somehow, he found himself and Castiel _dancing_. Not how people danced at bars or clubs but just simply rocking back and forth to the point where Castiel's hand had stayed on Dean's waist and had Dean's right hand in his left and Dean's other arm was keeping Castiel close.

"Did you mean it?" Dean asked when the music had faded. "When you said you loved me?"

"Of course," Castiel said. "Never doubt that."

"Good," Dean said. "Because I love you too…" Castiel pushed him against the Impala and kissed him as if his life depended on it and Dean kissed him back, believing that his life really did depend on it because if Castiel pulled back and told him this was all some sick joke, he believed he really would die and that wasn't Dean like behavior at all. But Castiel pulled back, allowing them both to breath for air and Dean found warmth in his blue eyes, staring at Dean as if he were heaven sent.

Dean found himself not minding the chick flick moment as he kissed Castiel again.

"Cas?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been talking to Sam?" Dean asked. "I mean, jazz?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Dean," he said, in a reprimanding tone.

"Well come on, dude, its jazz," Dean said.

"Shut up and kiss me Dean or I will do what the man in the box did and give you roses," Castiel threatened.

"The man in the box gave me roses?" Dean smirked but it faded when Castiel held his hand up like he was about to snap. "No, don't Cas!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dude, you kidnapped me to watch them make out?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Kidnap is such an ugly word, Sam," Gabriel tsked. "I merely brought you to my home for observation of our brother's union."

"I could have done without that, thanks," Sam said, getting up to look in the fridge. "You're going to die of diabetes, you know that? Can angels die of diabetes?"

"No, Sam, we can't," Gabriel chuckled, purposefully covering a strawberry in whipped cream to see him make a face. Gabriel laughed and turned his attention back to Dean and Castiel on the television set. Sam stared at the trickster from his odd angle at the fridge and made his way over to him. Gabriel looked up when Sam's shadow fell over him and opened his mouth to say something but Sam silenced any words about to come out of his mouth with a kiss. Gabriel was stunned and didn't respond although it didn't matter since Sam didn't try to deepen the kiss and pulled back an inch.

"You had whipped cream on your mouth," Sam said quietly, beginning to pull away. Gabriel grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

"You didn't," he smirked when they parted.

"Cas, you're going to-" Dean said in a husky voice from the television and with a wave of his hand, Gabriel shut the television off and he appeared behind Sam, pushing him down onto the couch and straddling him.

"We don't need them in the background," Gabriel whispered before capturing Sam's lips and rubbing Sam's erection with his own. Sam moaned, deepening the kiss and lifted his hips for more friction, wrapping his arms around Gabriel to pull him closer.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dean wasn't sure how or when he had pinned Castiel against the Impala. He just knew that it had something to do with roses and trying to get out of a chick flick moment. All he knew now was that he was hard as hell and kissing Castiel hard on the mouth.

"Cas, you're going to scream my name by the end of tonight," Dean said in a husky voice when he pulled away from Castiel.

"Is that a promise?" Castiel asked, eyes full of lust.

"Oh God, definitely," Dean groaned, pushing his erection against Castiel's and kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned and grinded his erection against Dean's, searching for more friction. He freed his hands and they slid under Dean's shirt and slid it off as Dean worked on getting off Castiel's trench coat and the rest of his clothes.

And Castiel did scream Dean's name by the end of the night- more then once.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Winchesters had just gotten back from a difficult hunt and they were both tired. They didn't even bother with the shower, just stripped down to their boxers and a non sweaty shirt and collapsed on their beds.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean grunted.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm dating Cas,"

"I'm dating Gabe," there was silence.

"Okay,"

"Yeah,"

They fell asleep and it wasn't until that afternoon that Dean registered what Sam had said.

"Did you say you're dating Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Did you say you're dating Castiel?" Sam countered. The angel looked up at Sam and Dean, a smile spreading across his face.

"You can't date Gabriel!"

"Why not? You're dating Cas!"

"Because Gabriel's the trickster!"

"So? Cas is an angel!"

"So is Gabriel!" a look of confusion crossed Castiel's face and then Gabriel popped in.

"What's up with them?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean found out you were dating Sam," Castiel said.

"And how'd that work out?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm dating Dean,"

"I know,"

"Why do you know that?"

"I was watching television,"

"You spied on us?" Castiel hissed, standing up. Dean and Sam stopped arguing to turn their attentions to the other pair of brothers in the room.

"Oh come on, Cas, haven't you ever wanted to see people getting together?" Gabriel smirked.

"That was a private moment!"

Gabriel studied Castiel and then said, "You're a loud screamer." Castiel turned red and the Winchesters rushed forward, Dean grabbing Castiel and Sam grabbing Gabriel to pull him out of the room.

"He's joking, Cas!" Sam shouted but Gabriel was laughing.

"So he _is_ a screamer! I knew it!" Castiel blushed and Dean chuckled, turning Castiel around to kiss him.

"I'm going to make you scream again and again," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear and immediately felt the growing erection against his leg.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"It's about time you two got together," Sam said in the booth of the empty diner with the exception of the Winchesters, Castiel, and the waiter who had gone in the back. Castiel was sitting on Dean's left and they were holding hands under the table. Castiel wasn't eating and Dean was eating pie.

"You aren't really one to talk, Sam," Castiel said.

"Sorry about Gabe kicking you out the other night. What'd he tell you to get you out?" Castiel paled and gave Dean's hand a quick squeeze before disappearing in a flurry of wings and that was when Gabriel walked in.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Gabriel asked, sitting down casually next to Sam. "Where'd Cas go?"

"What'd you tell Cas?" Sam asked.

"I tell Castiel a lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific," Gabriel said.

"To get Cas out of your place," Sam said.

"That I was going to fuck you so hard first in the motel room and then in my place conjuring up an image of us and masturbating so he'd better stay away if he knew what was good for him," Gabriel smirked. Dean choked on his drink and Sam's mouth dropped open. Castiel reappeared and avoided looking at Gabriel and Sam and hit Dean gently on the back to help him.

**XOXO**

I must say… Gabriel's last line made this story rated T because I didn't know why else Castiel wouldn't choose not to go to the motel room. Then I was able to add rated T things.


End file.
